Melinda
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: Piper finally gets the daughter she and Leo had hoped for, but there is a twist in the delivery room. Story 5


(Three months after the end of Bell, Book & Rattle. Piper is 7 mos pregnant.)  
  
"I love baby shopping," Paige said to Patrice as they walked through the aisles of Kids R Us.  
  
"I know, first Phoebe and now Piper. It's just so great." Patrice stepped into the aisle, which contained tons of pink little girl outfits. "Oh look at this Paige, Piper would love this." She held up a little sun dress with daisies on it.  
  
"Yeah, it's adorable." Patrice put it into the cart. They had done the same thing when Aislinn was born. Phoebe had given Piper some of the clothes Aislinn had grown out of.  
  
"Paige, why didn't you and Richard ever have kids?"  
  
"I was pregnant, but then I miscarried shortly after we were attacked by a demon. After that I really didn't feel like trying anymore. But I do love kids. And what about you, you could have another baby."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want anymore. One's enough for me, plus if you haven't noticed, Portia is a handful, and two of her would make me crazy."  
  
Paige laughed, "I guess she is stubborn."  
  
"You guess? She's bull-headed worse than I ever was." Paige knew very well that Patrice was right. Portia was the typical Halliwell, stubborn as hell.  
  
Half an hour later, Paige and Portia stood in line with a cart full of baby clothes and supplies. Their bill came up to $234.12. They split the tab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piper sat in the nursery that was still a part of her bedroom. When Wyatt had gotten older they moved him into another room. This time for sure it could be decorated in pink; she knew this baby was a girl, the pregnancy just felt different than it had been with Wyatt.  
  
Not that there was any shortage of magical mishaps. Once while trying to vanquish a demon, she had tried to blow him up but ended up blowing off one of his toes, which did make him easier to vanquish, as he was distracted, but nonetheless, it was the wrong thing.  
  
She pulled out Wyatt's baby book and looked at all the pictures of Leo and Wyatt and herself and wondered what it would look like with a little girl in the picture, maybe a little girl that looked like her. Wyatt had grown up to look like Leo. Every aspect of his face, from the blonde hair to his nose was pure Leo. Maybe little Melinda would look just like her.  
  
Putting the baby book down, she got up and walked down to the kitchen where Phoebe sat feeding Aislinn. "Hey, and how's my niece?" Piper asked walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"Just having some breakfast. Boy has she grown, want to hold her for a minute?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure," Piper said as Phoebe handed Aislinn over. Piper walked around and cooed to the baby, it wouldn't be long before she was doing this herself.  
  
Phoebe washed the bottle out at the sink and put it on the bottle drying rack. "Isn't she just precious?" She said walking back over to Piper.  
  
"That she is," Piper agreed.  
  
"I can't wait until Melinda is born, her and Aislinn will have so much fun together. And Wyatt is going to be so happy, he loves playing with Aislinn." Piper nodded in agreement. Wyatt did love playing with Aislinn, and another baby would give him twice the enjoyment...hopefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks ago, Wyatt and Portia had turned 12, and they felt like they could handle any demon that crossed their path. Partially because they each had just received a new power.  
  
Portia received the power of invisibility, and was very adept at using it, to the surprise of her mother and Aunts. When a demon attacked two days ago Portia grabbed Aislinn and disappeared so the demon couldn't get the baby. She had saved the day.  
  
Wyatt got the power of particle manipulation, just like his mother. The sisters were surprised that he got a handle on it so quickly, because when Piper got that power she was blowing things up at random. But not Wyatt, he could control his power, which freaked everyone out, but then he was twice blessed, like Portia, the son of a witch and a whitelighter. There seemed to be no cause for alarm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Patrice, can you come here," John yelled as he hurriedly put on a tie. Patrice walked into the room in a blue dress that came right from the 50's.  
  
"Yes dear," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Can you help me with this stupid tie," she walked up to him and laughed. Being an elder didn't require much tie wearing, but Piper and Leo's remarriage did. It was to be a hand fasting ceremony, like they had had before.  
  
Patrice tied the tie for him and then got her own shoes out of the closet, a solid pair of pumps that fit her dress perfectly. "How do I look?" She asked her husband.  
  
"Why do you ask me that, you know what I'm going to say...you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now, Portia! Come on sunny, we need to go."  
  
"I know mom!" Portia yelled from down the hall. A few minutes later she walked into their bedroom. "I'm ready now." She had a black and white pokadot dress on that was made like her mothers.  
  
"Good, they're probably waiting for us," Patrice said as she ushered her husband and daughter out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phoebe was in the living room making sure the decorations and flowers were all in the proper place. Prue was upstairs summoning their Mom and Grams. Grams was presiding over the ceremony once again. Paige was getting Piper ready and Bane, Jason and Darryl were helping Leo.  
  
Minutes later, Patrice, John, and Portia walked into the Manor. Portia found Wyatt and Skylar and stood by them. Grams and Patty came down the stairs as Victor came into the Manor. Grams hugged her great grandchildren and held little Aislinn for the first time. "Phoebe, this is a gorgeous child. Look at those eyes," Grams said making Phoebe blush. Patty also hugged her grandchildren. Portia was so glad to see her grandmother. It was like looking at a picture of her mom.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Patty said to her.  
  
"Hi grandma," Portia replied. Patty then hugged Wyatt and Skylar and took Aislinn in her arms.  
  
"Oh Phoebe," was all she said. Paige hurried down the stairs, telling everyone that Piper was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the same dress she had worn at their first official wedding, Piper swept down the stairs. Leo just smiled at her. She glowed more than the normal pregnant glow that she already had. When she reached Leo the ceremony started.  
  
Grams did all the formal shenanigans and Piper and Leo said their vows.  
  
"Piper, I've loved you since the first day that I met you, and obviously I didn't tell you that I loved you enough. When I lost you the first time, I wanted to die, because you were my strength, the person that kept me sane. And after our divorce, I had the hardest time focusing. Even if I wasn't around, I still loved you, and now I love you more than I ever have. You've given me everything, love, hope, a son, and now a daughter. I love you Piper."  
  
"Leo, when you left me it was hard, but in my heart of hearts, I knew that someday our love would rise like a phoenix out of the ashes of our previous relationship. I want you to know that I never hated you because you had to leave, I understood and I understand, and now all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you, even if we'll never be normal, being with you is enough for me."  
  
With that, Grams looped the rope around their wrists and they were married. Everyone clapped and Wyatt rushed into his mom's arms. He was so happy, now he really had a family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before the end of the small reception that was held in the Manor, John and Patrice ducked out to go back home. Piper and Leo were confused, but this entire plan had gone into effect without either of them finding out.  
  
When Patrice and John came back they had nothing in their hands, their luggage had been orbed upstairs secretly. All they had was a key with a small card attached to it.  
  
Patrice handed Piper the keys and read the little card. "Some alone time, together time. Though you can't go away, here's the keys to a place where no magic will bother you." Piper thought for a moment than gasped. These were the keys to Patrice's house. "Patrice, you didn't have to do this."  
  
"It was all her idea, Piper," Paige replied.  
  
"I want you and Leo to have a honeymoon. The girls told me about how you didn't have a first honeymoon, so take my house for a few days. No one will bother you, and we promise no magic."  
  
Piper ran up and hugged Patrice. She had become such a big part of the family. "Thank you, all of you. But, if something really big happens and you don't tell me...I'll get you."  
  
The group laughed and enjoyed the rest of the festivities that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piper and Leo wheeled the small suitcase that Phoebe had packed for them. "You know, it was really sweet of Patrice to give us her house for a few days."  
  
"Yeah." He closed the door behind him and locked it. Piper rushed into his arms.  
  
"You know, it feels really good to be married to you again. And this time, I'm never going to let you go." She kissed him passionately. Then Piper noticed the rose petals that led up the stairs. She grabbed Leo's hand and they followed the petals.  
  
Up the stairs and around the corner past Portia and Patrice's rooms to the guest bedroom. It was as spacious as the other rooms. The bed was full of red, white, and pink rose petals. Next to the bed sat what looked like a bottle of champagne, but when Leo picked it up it was sparkling grape juice. After all, no liquor for pregnant women.  
  
But there was another surprise. In the little bathroom that was off the room, two white terrycloth bathrobes hung on the hook on the door. One said 'Piper' and the other said 'Leo.' Piper handed Leo his and on the back was written, 'Piper and Leo, born to love one another.'  
  
Piper wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, but noticed yet another surprise as she walked farther into the bathroom. A silver serving tray surrounded by ice sat next to the bathtub. She lifted the lid and inside was chocolate covered strawberries. A little note sat next to them. 'From Portia, who you gave your love of cooking to.'  
  
"Awww," Piper said, remembering the day that she taught Portia how to cook.  
  
"That's really sweet," Leo said wrapping his arms around her waist. Piper looked up and saw that the roses were scattered around a huge Jacuzzi type bathtub and massage oils and bath bubbles sat on the edge. "They just thought of everything," he continued as he turned on the water and poured some bubbles into the tub.  
  
"Yes they did...oh wait," she said as she walked back into the bedroom. A CD boom box sat in the corner. It had a CD in it. She turned it on, and it played, 'Now and Forever' by Richard Marx.  
  
She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed Leo's hand. They started to dance as the lyrics started.  
  
'Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
  
Now and forever I will be your man. '  
  
Piper lifted her eyes up to meet Leo's. "You know, two or three years ago, I didn't think that we could ever be again. Oh, I wanted to, but Wyatt was so difficult."  
  
"Honey, that doesn't matter now. Wyatt is happy, we're married, having another baby. We love each other. We're meant to be."  
  
'Sometimes I just hold you  
  
Too caught up in me to see  
  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
  
Now and forever I will be your man.'  
  
"I know that, I've always known that. But what happened 12 years ago still hurts. I have moved on, but what if you have to leave again?"  
  
"I told them that nothing can break us up, I love you too much to lose you again. And you can take my word."  
  
'Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
  
That I won't be alone anymore  
  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
  
All this time.'  
  
"Piper, you're my rock, you know that don't you? I never could be sane without you. Even when we had to be apart, the only thing that kept me from going crazy was the thought of you." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Now and forever I will be your man.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night, after Piper and Leo left, Patrice and John took Piper's room, and Portia roomed with her Aunt Paige. Everyone had a place to rest after the long activities of the day.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Chris orbed in with some very important news. "Do you remember that warlock that was behind that story attack?" They all remembered the Sleeping Beauty incident, in fact it had been one of Portia's favorite plots by the evil forces. "Well, I found out that he's pretty..."  
  
Chris didn't get the chance to finish. Suddenly, a demon with huge fang- like teeth and long fingernails shimmered onto the scene. Portia tried to freeze him, but he was immune to her freeze. Phoebe, who was holding Aislinn, moved to the back. John came and orbed her to a safe place.  
  
The demon sniffed the room and glared at Skylar, she held her ground. He ran at her and with his monstrous claws scratched her chest. In shock, Skylar created a fireball, and vanquished him on the spot.  
  
She stood for a moment and then wavered and collapsed on the ground. The demon had poisoned her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason and Bane picked her up and laid her on the couch. She had begun to shiver. Prue brought down some blankets and covered her up.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked Chris.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll go and find out," he said as he orbed out.  
  
Phoebe went over to the couch and sat next to her daughter. "Sky, sweetie, it's going to be alright. You'll be all better soon."  
  
Wyatt walked over to his cousin and placed his healing touch over the wound on her chest, nothing. Portia adds in, but still nothing happens. Paige and Patrice add in too, and finally John, but Skylar still isn't healed.  
  
"I can't do anything, obviously this demon meant to kill her. She must be poisoned," John said.  
  
"I'm going to go check the Book of Shadows," Paige said going upstairs.  
  
"Should I call mom?" Wyatt asked his Aunt Phoebe.  
  
She hesitated and shook her head, "No, your mom and dad need some time alone, we can handle this ourselves." Chris's orbs appeared again, and his face looked grim. Phoebe could tell that his news was not as hopeful as she was hoping.  
  
"The elders don't know what attacked Skylar, some lower level demon."  
  
"Then why didn't he freeze?" Portia asked.  
  
"I don't know," Chris admitted. Paige came hurrying down the stairs, waving a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"I found the antidote for a poison that is kind of like darklighter arrows for demons. Those claws were covered with a demon killing poison, and I've got all the ingredients for the potion in the kitchen except one."  
  
"And what' that?" Chris asked her.  
  
"It's called laterus root? I've never heard of it."  
  
"Laterus root? Are you sure?" She nodded and showed him the list. "Laterus root can only be found in the underworld. It can't be stored up here for very long because it disintegrates."  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one way to get it then. Go to the underworld and get it ourselves," Patrice said.  
  
"It's dangerous down there, you could get in serious trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but Chris, we just can't let her die up here, we need to get that root. Phoebe, you and Prue stay here, so if you end up telling Piper someone is here to calm her down. John, you stay too. Paige, would you like to join me?"  
  
Paige nodded her approval. "You think you're going without me? You've got to be kidding." Portia said to her mother.  
  
"Now, Portia, it would be safer if you stayed here..."  
  
"It would be safer if I did a lot of things, but since that's not going to happen, I'm coming."  
  
"Me too!" Wyatt chimed in from besides Portia.  
  
Patrice looked at Paige, "Well, what can I do? Alright you can come, but you need to listen to us and do what we say." Portia and Wyatt both nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in the attic, Prue drew a door on the wall. Paige, Patrice, Portia and Wyatt stood ready to travel.  
  
"A cure we seek,  
  
Which the underworld holds,  
  
Four travelers we send through this door,  
  
When there mission be complete,  
  
Through this door they will return to me."  
  
Suddenly, the wall where the door was drawn disappeared and a dark portal lie in front of them. Holding hands tightly they stepped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Leo and Piper woke up in each other's arms. Leo had his hand on Piper's stomach, and could feel the baby kicking. Sometimes it even felt like two babies kicking.  
  
"You know, I can't wait until Melinda is born," he said to her.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to hold her." Leo took his hand and stroked Piper's long brown hair. "I can't believe that nothing magical has happened yet," she continued.  
  
"Well, they did say that they would take care of whatever happened and try to give us three days alone with each other. But you're right, something just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Can you sense anything wrong?"  
  
"I'll try," he said closing his eyes. Suddenly he grasped his shoulder in pain. "It's Skylar, she's been hurt really bad."  
  
Quickly throwing on some clothes, Piper and Leo orbed over to the Manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is interesting," Portia said as they stepped out of the portal into the underworld. A rancid smell filled her lungs and mouth. "Yuck, what is that?"  
  
"Underworld," Paige said. Not far away she could hear the hustle and bustle of what sounded like a trading village, a place that she had visited before. "Come on, we need to become part of the background or someone down here is going to recognize us."  
  
Patrice grabbed Portia and Wyatt's hands and followed Paige. As they neared the town, two guards halted them.  
  
"What is your business here?" The demon guard said.  
  
"We seek shelter and a place where we can sell our powers." Paige said as Patrice threw her a glare. The two guards were wary of admitting them until a very beautiful young woman came up.  
  
"Sirs, these people are my guests. I have invited them into this village, will you please allow them to pass?"  
  
Without hesitation, the two guards stepped away and allowed the four Charmed Ones in. Once inside, the woman hurried them into a small inn. "You must come with me and hurry," she said as she received a key from the man at the desk.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Patrice said to the woman.  
  
"Because I know of your mission, you are in search of the laterus root, are you not?"  
  
"I guess she does know of our mission," Paige said as she followed the woman up the stairs of the inn.  
  
They entered the third room on the right hand side of the hallway. On the bed in the room lay four outfits that were rather skimpy, for the women, that is. "I know who you are, and I am not a demon. I am the Oracle, a neutral party in the fight between good and evil."  
  
"Then why are you helping us?" Portia asked.  
  
"Because I saw your cousin Skylar get shot and that was not supposed to be. I will help you retrieve the laterus root and return safely to your home. But you must blend in with the type of people who are here. I've brought you clothes that will disguise your identity."  
  
The clothes were leather tops and bottoms that were low cut. Paige's had a skirt, Portia's a pair of Capri's, while Patrice and Wyatt both had pants. After changing clothes and hiding their old clothes, the Oracle told them where the laterus root was located.  
  
"Outside town, there is a forest. Now, this forest is not like the typical forest, this forest is home to many creatures, which can prove to be dangerous if you are not prepared. You must be alert and sure-footed. Why don't you rest tonight and then I will tell you more tomorrow morning. It is dangerous after the sun sets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phoebe, why didn't you call me!"  
  
"Piper, it was your honeymoon, we have everything under control."  
  
"Phoebe, your daughter is dying on that sofa!"  
  
"It's okay," Prue interjected before Piper blew a gasket. "Sit down, and calm down. We found a potion to heal Skylar, but there is one ingredient, which exists only in the underworld. It's called laterus root. And...Paige, Patrice, Portia and Wyatt went to go get it."  
  
"Whoa...wait just a minute, you let my son go down to the underworld? Are you insane that's like throwing a bloody carcass into shark infested waters!"  
  
"Piper, he insisted on going," Bane said, trying to help Prue out.  
  
"Yeah, but he's 12 and you're adults. No means no," she yelled back. Her blood pressure was steadily rising.  
  
"Honey, Wyatt is very powerful, I'm sure that he will be fine with Paige and Patrice. I know they'll watch him like he's their own son. Now, you really need to calm down, all this stress is bad for the baby." Leo had tried his best to comfort his wife, but Piper was still burning mad. But what could she do? She hadn't been there to stop it and she couldn't turn back time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Oracle, you have done well in getting the Charmed Ones to trust you."  
  
"Thank you master," she replied.  
  
"Now, you must help them get that root, those worthless Scrazzi demons never listen. Skylar Kane is not meant to die. And tonight, you must give that potion to the boy, otherwise you will never be able to turn him."  
  
"Master, the potion will take some time to work. It will also take some brainwashing."  
  
"Do what you must do, Oracle. As of now, my plan lays in your hands. Do NOT fail me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though Piper was still 'foaming at the mouth,' Chris orbed into with news about the demon. "Hey, that demon that attacked Skylar is called a Scrazzi demon. They usually attack in packs, like wolves, but their talons are laced with a poison that is lethal to demons."  
  
"We kind of figured the whole lethal to demons part out already. Patrice, Portia, Paige and Wyatt went to get the last ingredient for the healing potion," Prue informed him.  
  
"Great, where'd they get it at?"  
  
"They had to go to the underworld," Prue told him. His face turned pale.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Patrice, Paige, Portia and Wyatt stayed at the inn, though they were uneasy. The Oracle had brought them human food and extra blankets to make the stay more comfortable. After she left, they settled down and went to sleep.  
  
Around midnight, the Oracle reappeared in the bedroom. She snuck to the bed where Wyatt was sound asleep. "Yes, that's it young one, sleep. You will not be sleeping much anymore. That child your mother is going to have will tear you apart. She will become the center of your mother's world, and you will be an afterthought. And your angelic father will forget all about you and your powers. The child's powers will be greater than yours and they will devote all time to her." Wyatt started to move and toss. The Oracle backed away from the bed. Once he settle she started again. "And your Aunt's...they will be too wrapped up in the new babies to even notice you. Skylar won't survive so she'll be no worry, but Portia, your best friend, will meet a boy and forget all about her dear cousin Wyatt."  
  
Hearing Portia stir, the Oracle vanished quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that she has started the process, the boy will be mine in no time. That tiny baby's powers will never match his. He is the ultimate power and he will be turned to evil."  
  
The Oracle appeared in a flash and went to the warlock. "Master, tonight's session is complete. The potion was administered without flaw and I will be able to sneak in each night and change his ways."  
  
"Good Oracle, now. Tomorrow you will help them find the laterus root. I will send one of my demon's to distract them, but they will get out safely, I do not wish to kill them until the boy can do that himself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Okay, I know there is a spell in here that let's you scry into the underworld. I saw it," Piper said flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Piper, I'm sure that they're fine."  
  
"Can you predict the future?" Piper asked Prue. Prue shook her head no. "I didn't think so." She continued to flip through the pages until she stopped on the spell. "I got it! Now, I need a scrying bowl filled with water."  
  
Phoebe took the gold scrying bowl and filled it with mineral water.  
  
"Now, Through the above and into the below, Let me see my child down below."  
  
"I don't see anything?" Prue said looking into the water, but then shapes began to take form and soon a town appeared. Wyatt was asleep, safe in a bed.  
  
"At least he's alright for now," Piper said. Her vision did not falter from the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Paige and Patrice woke up the kids. They needed to find the laterus root and get out of the underworld as fast as possible.  
  
"Ugh," Portia said as she stumbled out into the street, "could she have picked out less comfortable clothes! Who likes leather?" The Oracle had picked out very appropriate clothes for the area. Nearly everyone looked like a biker and was wearing leather.  
  
"There's no time to complain, we have to get that root for Skylar and get home," Paige said as they exited the town and went into the forest. At the edge of the forest the Oracle was waiting.  
  
"Good, I trust you all slept well? We have a busy day ahead of us. The laterus root lies at the mouth of a cave. It's about 4km from here and if we start now, we have a better chance of avoiding any demonic attacks. Now, come along." The Oracle started into the woods, her strides were very confident.  
  
"I really hate bugs," Portia whined from the back of the line. But there was a sudden movement in the brush, like a person had just run behind her. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what, sunny?"  
  
"Didn't you just see that? It looked like something is following us." Portia saw the figure again, except this time it was in front of the group. "There it is! It ran off in that direction!" Quick as a bullet, Portia started after the figure. Running was easy for her since she was in good shape, but the Oracle fell behind.  
  
Portia chased the demon into the cave. Her mother, Aunt and cousin followed. They collided into Portia as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. There were ten demons standing in front of her. "Great, now we have to spill demon guts again," Portia said sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, this is so bad, Piper."  
  
"And why is that Chris," Piper asked still staring into the scrying bowl. Her sisters had left to check on Skylar. Piper, being exhausted, pulled her eyes away from the bowl and looked at Chris.  
  
"Because Piper, you know that I'm here to protect Wyatt from the evil that gets him, and now he's down in the underworld! How am I supposed to protect him?"  
  
"Chris, he's a big boy, you don't need to watch over him 24/7."  
  
"Piper, don't you get it? Wyatt will become E-V-I-L! You need to keep tighter reins on him or else he will betray you."  
  
Piper thought for a moment and then snapped at Chris. "That is MY son, I think that I know him pretty well. He loves me and I love him, he knows that I love him, and that love will keep him good!"  
  
"It didn't in my world," Chris said turning and walking away from her.  
  
"I would like you to leave this room please, I need to be able to concentrate. If you'd like to pursue this topic later after Wyatt is home, feel free, but not right now." Chris walked out of the attic, sad but at the same time extremely angry.  
  
"She'll never know what happens to Melinda."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What, 10 demons! I guess we're just going to have to kick some butt then, huh sis?"  
  
"Damn straight Paige." And with that the four Charmed Ones launched a full- scale attack on the Scrazzi demons.  
  
Immediately, Portia became invisible and ran up behind the first demon. Eyeing a stick that lay on the ground, Portia telekinetically stabbed it through the Scrazzi, he screamed and was gone. Paige tackled one to the ground, and taking a piece of firewood, stabbed it and it was gone. Patrice turned one of the bodies to ice and Portia, helping her mom, exploded the body into tiny fragments. Wyatt used his particle manipulation power to blow up and demon.  
  
The battle continued until the last demon was vanquished. Patrice quickly turned back and ran to the mouth of the cave. "Here's the laterus root!" She gathered some up and returned to her family. "Now, we can get out of here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper had gone downstairs to check on Phoebe and Skylar, so Leo took over the scrying bowl. He saw Wyatt walking next to Patrice who had the missing ingredient in her hand. "Great, they've got the laterus root, now all they have to do is get home."  
  
They approached the portal and Paige said the spell, but something was wrong, the spell wasn't working. They were trapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It looks like my plot is working well, and with that charming spell that I put on the doorway, they will have to stay here another night, one more night for the Oracle to do my bidding." He laughed evilly and turned on his heals and sat in a beautiful chair.  
  
"Ah, someday, my boy, this throne will be yours!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it looks like we're stuck here don't it? Paige asked her family.  
  
"Yes it does," the familiar voice of the Oracle said from behind them. "I'm sorry I had to leave, but I haven't the power to kill anyone."  
  
"Perfectly understandable, now, could you do us a favor and let us stay in that room for one more night?" Patrice asked.  
  
"Of course!" The Oracle led the troop back into the city and to the hotel for a night of peaceful slumber.  
  
Again around midnight, the Oracle appeared in the room next to Wyatt's bed. "Ah, child, you have been thinking about the child that your mother will have. She will betray you when she is older and she will turn you into witch hunters to save her own life. That's how she will be, she'll be the death of your family line."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it! Why won't they listen to me! I know, I'm from the future, I know how the world changes because of Wyatt. He destroys everything, love, good, peace...there's none of that there." He paced around the room.  
  
"And poor Melinda, if Wyatt isn't saved she will never live a normal life. I wish I could say something to them, but I can't change the future too much, it could effect me. I guess ignorance is really bliss, but if I can't save Wyatt before it's too late, I will kill him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Patrice and Portia had some mother daughter time before they set out for the portal home.  
  
"Portia, are you happy now?"  
  
"Oh, mom. Of course I'm happy. Actually, since we met our family, I've been really happy. I have a place where I belong. And with dad here, it's even better. I know what I come from rather than my dad is an elder."  
  
"I'm so glad you feel that way sunny."  
  
"I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you or super difficult. It's just how I am, but ever since three years ago when I had that vision of you and dad, I've tried to change and be good. I know what you went through and how sad you were."  
  
"You're not sad anymore, are you?"  
  
"No, I have you and your dad and my sisters." Portia hugged her mom. Paige walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Having a mother daughter moment are we?"  
  
"Yes we are. Now, we have to get home. Skylar needs this root badly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo reached down and felt Skylar's forehead. She was burning up. Even he was surprised that she had lasted this long. Darklighter poison was a faster killer. But maybe that was the point.  
  
"How is she doing?" Phoebe, who had been taking a break, asked Leo.  
  
He didn't want to make her despair, "I think that if Patrice and Paige and the kids hurry and get home she'll recover."  
  
"That's good...I wonder what's taking them so long?"  
  
"That's what I was wondering myself," Leo said getting up and going upstairs.  
  
Phoebe replaced him on the couch next to her daughter. Skylar was a part of their family now, even if she was half demon, she only used her powers for good. But what if losing Skylar was meant to be...but no, it's not. Phoebe wouldn't let Skylar die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris was sitting in Wyatt's room. A place that he had never had the chance to see when he was young, only after Wyatt himself had restored it. "Melinda," Chris thought to himself. "If only they could know the truth, about you and me. I tried to stop you from joining him, but you refused to trust me, even though you are my...my...sister. I just can't bear thinking about what he did to you, what he turned you into. What he turned himself into. Power does consume."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper sat in the attic, it shouldn't have taken them that long to retrieve a root and come home. Something wasn't adding up. They were okay, but why had they left the portal and gone back to the inn.  
  
Maybe something was preventing them from opening the portal. Piper got up from her chair and went to the wall where the door was drawn. She said a spell and opened the portal. Hopefully the only thing that would come through would be her family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Portia and her mom walked hand in hand in front of Paige and Wyatt. Patrice wasn't really paying attention when the portal that was twenty feet in front of them opened.  
  
"Mom! Aunt Paige, the portal!" They all looked and the doorway in front of them was open. They all started running for the door, afraid that it would close on them.  
  
Portia jumped through first, then Patrice, followed by Paige. Wyatt was the last one. The portal closed and they all sat in the Halliwell attic, breathing heavily.  
  
"Whew, at least we made it before it closed," Paige said.  
  
"Ummm...I don't think we all made it. Where's Wyatt?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wyatt felt a pulling at his ankle as he tried to jump through the portal. Whatever was holding him back was trying to stop him from getting through. The portal closed in front of him. "Damn!" Wyatt turned around and a scrazzi demon held his foot.  
  
Turning onto his back he kicked the demon in the head and it staggered back allowing him to stand. The demon charged and Wyatt dove out of the way. Wyatt put his force field up just as the demon scratched at him with his long talons. "You think I'm just going to let you scratch me? Think again!" Wyatt astral projected himself behind the demon and then at the same time, he and his astral self blew the demon up. Scrazzi guts splattered his leather outfit. "Disgusting!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The healing potion was complete as Patrice rushed down the stairs into the living room to Skylar's side. "Phoebe here, put this on her wound!" Phoebe took the potion from Patrice's hands and gently dripped it into the wound.  
  
Leo stepped over to the sofa and placed his healing touch over the wound. With the potion combination and Leo's magic, Skylar should heal fine.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as the immense pain that had been aching at her shoulder slowly disappeared. She saw Phoebe as she reached up to rub her eyes. "Mom?"  
  
Phoebe took Skylar up in her embrace. She had opened Phoebe's heart so much, and losing her would have killed Phoebe. But Skylar was awake and healthy now.  
  
Phoebe got up and hugged Patrice. "Thank you for saving my little girl."  
  
"She's my niece, and you would have done the same for Portia." Paige and Portia hurried down the steps.  
  
"Okay," Paige said, "We have bigger fish to fry. Wyatt didn't make it out of the portal and Piper is freaking out."  
  
Leo rushed upstairs to try and calm Piper and to get his son back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay, Piper, calm down, Wyatt is going to be fine, after all he is a very powerful witch." She paced around the room trying not to let her fears get the best of her. "Okay, this isn't working. Maybe I'll just open the portal again...but what if it's too late."  
  
Leo came up the stairs and into the attic. "Piper, are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay? I don't think you can describe me as being okay?"  
  
"Sorry, look we can get Wyatt back..." his voice trailed off as the portal reopened and extremely dirty Wyatt jumped through it.  
  
"Whew, didn't think I was going to get out of that one!" He wiped his forehead off.  
  
"Wyatt, you're alright." Piper hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." He hugged her back. "I love you mom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day while Skylar was resting and taking it easy Portia and Wyatt had some time to talk.  
  
"Hey Portia, while we were in the underworld, did you feel anything different or hear any voices?"  
  
"No, actually I was kind of freaked out, but I did have a nice conversation with my mom. Why did you hear anything?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. Never mind."  
  
"Wyatt, if something is wrong, you can trust me."  
  
"I know. But nothing's wrong, I don't mean to worry you." He stood up and straightened his shirt. "I'm going to go play with Aislinn and check on Sky." He turned to walk away but stopped. "Thanks Portia."  
  
"No problem, just remember that I'm always here for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "My plan is working brilliantly and the Charmed Ones aren't even listening to that deceiving whitelighter of theirs. Oracle!"  
  
"Yes Master?" The Oracle said as she appeared in the cave like residence of the Warlock.  
  
"I have a mission for you. One that requires great magical powers if you are to pull it off. I can give you those powers and you will get what you always have wanted."  
  
"But how do you know about...."  
  
"It is not a question of how I know, but of how willing you are to have what you want. I can give you the power to achieve your dream."  
  
"I will do as you say Master."  
  
"Good, all we have to do is wait a few months longer while you train with your new power."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Two months later)  
  
"Push!" The gloved doctor said to Piper.  
  
"I am pushing!" She strained and beared down with all her might. She was delivering her last child, thank God.  
  
The contraction subsided and Piper relaxed, but the breaks between contractions were getting shorter as the doctor told her to push once again. "Eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Halliwell, one more big push and then you'll have a baby." Piper gave one more push when a blinding light filled the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked as he stood from his bent over position near Piper's side. In the background her could still hear Piper pushing, but something was wrong. What was up with the light?  
  
The poignant light soon faded and Piper was still giving that final push. "Eeeeeerrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!" She yelled as a baby's cries erupted from her lower end.  
  
Piper started to laugh and Leo soon forgot his worries as the doctor cleaned off a little baby and handed a darling girl to Piper.  
  
"Oh, look at her!" Piper said wiping tears from her eyes with her shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell. She's a beautiful baby." The doctor shook Leo's hand. "The nurse will be along in a few minutes to give the baby a bath and take her name for the birth certificate. You have decided on a name?"  
  
"Melinda," Piper said looking down adoringly at her little girl.  
  
"That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Leo said as the man exited the room. "Well, I guess I better go tell everyone that she's just fine." He kissed Piper on the head and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Oracle stood in a beautiful penthouse in the underworld. All around her lay packages of diapers and toys.  
  
"Oh my little son. What shall I name you?" She cooed to him. This had been something she had waited for her entire life. A child, and now she had one. A son. "I believe I shall name you...Christopher. Yes, Chris for short. Oh my son, you will be a very powerful child. You got that from your real mummy and daddy, but you'll never know them. You will know your brother, however."  
  
The warlock shimmered in. "I see you are happy now Oracle?"  
  
"Oh yes, my master. And I am in your debt."  
  
"Yes, but you have helped me already, but you will be the one that turns the tides." The warlock walked over to Christopher. "I am truly happy that you will never know who your real parents are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo brought Melinda home to a huge greeting. Phoebe held little Aislinn on her hip and even Chris was there to help. Everyone was happy to see Melinda, the promised child of Piper and Leo.  
  
"Oh Piper, she's so beautiful," Patrice exclaimed. "She has your eyes, and look at that hair!" Melinda really was a beautiful baby.  
  
"Here, she's ready for a nap. She can play with everyone later." Piper looked at Wyatt who stood near the back of the room with Chris. "Wyatt, honey, do you want to come with me to take Melinda up to the nursery?"  
  
"Not really, mom." Piper was confused. Wyatt had been so willing to help with Aislinn, but not his own sister? That was a little strange, but she didn't have time to think about. Chris offered his services.  
  
"I'll help you Piper."  
  
"Thank you Chris." Piper shot a glance at Wyatt that needed no explanation, they definitely were going to have a talk later.  
  
Chris and Piper walked up the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom Piper handed Melinda to Chris. "Just let me put these things away." Piper went to place some diapers underneath the changing table.  
  
Not even five seconds after Chris had her she started to cry. "Shhhh, it's okay little one. Little one, heh. Oh, shhhh." Piper walked back over to them.  
  
"Hey, you're a natural."  
  
"Well, it's kind of like we're family, you know. I've been around so much."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll let you lay her down, since you are so good with babies." Piper flashed him a smile as she walked out of the room.  
  
Chris walked around with her for a little while longer, but he had a promise to make to her. "Oh, Mel. You know, where I come from, things are very different, but let me make this one promise to you. I will never let him get to you. The evil may turn him, but I won't let it turn you. You're the link that will save the family. Melinda Prudence Halliwell, I promise you as your brother, Christopher Halliwell, that I will protect you, and I will save you."  
  
FIN 


End file.
